Life changer
by BluebirdHP
Summary: After finishing her healer training Hermione is offered to be the superior of a big research project, which happens to be about patient Draco Malfoy. He has lost his memory because of something that happened in the war. Wil Hermione be able to cure him? And what happens with their relationship if they are forced to work so close together?
1. The job offer

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. I recently started reading fanfictions and figured, why not try writing one myself? And so I did! Just tell me if it really sucks, then I'll never write again, I swear.**

 **This story is a Dramione Fanfic even though it starts with Hermione and Ron as an item. Don't worry, THIS WILL CHANGE.**

 **Summary:** **After finishing her healer training Hermione is offered to be the superior of a big research project, which happens to be about patient Draco Malfoy. He has lost his memory because of something that happened in the war. Wil Hermione be able to cure him? And what happens with their relationship if they are forced to work so close together?**

 **Disclaimer: I really really really reaaaaally wish I did own Harry potter but I guess it's pretty clear that I don't. Too bad.**

* * *

"Healer Granger, I am pleased to inform you that you are done with your healer training." said Healer Puvius.

Hermione had been dying to hear those words for the past 6 months, and finally, here they were.

"Thank you healer Puvius!" Hermione said with a smile from ear to ear, "you have no idea how happy I am to hear those words!"  
And she was. After the final battle she had no idea what to do with her life. She had a conversation with Mcgonagall in her 4th year about her job options, but there were so many things she would like to do for a living. Eventually after the final battle she concluded that she had to do something that would contribute to society, she had to help people, it had become second nature for her.

Eventually after some long talks with Ginny and Harry, (She had tried Luna and Ron but all Ron could talk about was his internship with the Chudley Cannons and that he could maybe ask them if she could join too and Luna advised her to stop worrying about her future with so many velvepelts in the air because they would probably just confuse her) she chose to become a Healer.

Harry and Ginny had expected for her to immediately receive a yes but Hermione was still very surprised when she got the invitation from Healer Puvius to be his intern for 6 months.

Healer Puvius was one of the so called "best" healers at st. Mungo's, so Hermione was shocked and pleased to receive an owl directly from him. "Dear Miss Granger," it said, "I have never been happier to receive an appliance for the healer training program before. I heard of your actions in the great war and personally reviewed your school results. You are a very talented and devoted young witch and I would be pleased to teach you every single detail about being a healer. Please owl me as soon as possible. I would like to begin training this week. Sincerely, Healer A. T. Puvius."

Of course she responded immediately and Ginny, Luna and Harry had already planned the "Hermione obviously got her internship" party. At this party Ron found out she applied and congratulated her after he apologized 20 times and scowled at Harry for not telling him the news. She still wondered why she liked the thickheaded redhead, but most of the time he was a pretty sweet boyfriend.

"Oh I know Miss Granger," Healer Puvius said with a content smile, "but that is not all I was hoping to tell you."

Hermione stared at her, now equal, colleague. At first puzzled, but the expression changed as soon as it showed, to a curious glance. "What else would you like to tell me sir?" She asked.

"Well Miss Granger, 1 month before your arrival as intern, a patient with a rare condition arrived in st. Mungo's. We did not know how to cure him and we decided to assign the patient to three of our best healers. They have tried to design multiple potions and extremely difficult spells but so far, they haven't accomplished anything. They are stuck with the project and were about to give up hope. But then I told their superior about a very intelligent and creative young intern I had in training. And of course, Miss Granger, I was talking about you. I am very positive that you will do great things with this project if you accept the position of the new superior of this research program. But of course, it is up to you. So Miss Granger, what do you think? I could maybe elaborate on what the project is about if you'd li..

"I'll do it!"Hermione interrupted, "Ofcourse I'll do it!, I don't mind what it's about, I want to help however I can!"

Obviously Puvius was content with Hermione's enthusiastic response because immediately a large grin appeared on his face. "Marvelous! I knew you would be just as pleased as I am." He opened On of the drawers of the desk he sat behind and pulled out a file. "If you could just sign here I'll give you an explanation about the situation."

Hermione eagerly scribbled her autograph in the box below the page and waited for Puvius to explain something about HER research with a content smile.

"Great! You may start tomorrow, here is the file of the patient involved in the matter. You may read the rapports of the last half year and if you have questions you may owl me at any time. I am sure you'll do great!" With that, Puvius stood up and showed her the door politely.

With a large grimace Hermione stepped out of the office.

She walked towards the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "The nest" She said as clear as possible.

After the usual turning sensation traveling by floo powder brought stopped, she found herself in the kitchen of the nest with Misses and Mister Weasley staring at her.

"I'm so sorry to drop by so unannounced, but is Ron here?" Hermione said with gloaming red cheeks.

"Not a problem at all sweetheart, we love having you over" Said Misses Weasley."Ofcourse Ron is here darling, he is in his bedroom with Harry."

"Thank you!" Hermione said while running towards the stairs.

She barged into Ron's bedroom and Harry and Ron looked surprised at their best friend/ girlfriend.

"Hermione! What are you doing here so early, is something wrong?" Ron asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No!," said Hermione while gasping for air, " I have my own research program!." She said triumphantly.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other before congratulating her. "I knew you could do it Hermione!" said Harry.

She started telling them everything Puvius told her and waited for their responses.

Ron asked the obvious question: "So what's it about?"

"That's what I came here for. I wanted us to find out together." She said blushing at Ron.

"Well," Harry said, "open up then."  
And so she did.

For the first time she opened the file of her patient, and her heart sank while she heard Ron and Harry gasp behind her.

Her patient was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading.**

 **Please tell me if there were any grammatical errors. English is not my first language so that's probably why.**

 **Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue writing this fic!**


	2. Meeting Hermione Granger

**Hey guys, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews yet, so I just figured, nobody said they hated it yet, let's keep on writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter universe *wakes up from dream* dammit :(. So yeah I don't own any of the characters or names in this story. I wish I did tho..**

* * *

After a long sleepless night Hermione woke up feeling sick. Harry and Ron started their objections before realizing what Hermione realized, she had already signed. No matter what she wanted, her autograph was already at the bottom of the contract.

She had to try to save Draco Malfoy.

She had to help the boy who had terrorized her and her friends for her entire school career.

While her boyfriend was acting immature and started screaming frivolous things he wanted to do to Malfoy, Hermione tried to act as professional as possible, it's not like it would change anything if she would act as immaturely as Ron.

After seeing Malfoy's name she was, of course, shocked. She listened to Harry and Ron rage for a while and then returned to her own apartment.

Contrary to all of her friends, she chose to live in a muggle area. Her apartment was drenched with magical objects of course, but at least her neighborhood reminded her of her muggle childhood.

She sat herself down on her sofa and started reading Malfoy's file.

Apparently he got hit by a spell or another object of dark magic in the great war which caused him to suffer severe memory loss. He remembered something different every day, but never everything. He forgot almost everything, even his classmates at Hogwarts.

Although she did not want to admit it, the last part was a great relief for Hermione. She had no idea how she had to work with a person who hated her guts and didn't want to be touched by a so called "mudblood".

They had tried multiple reversed memory charms and even some normal ones. They had tried different antidotes, they had tried designing new ones to stop him from forgetting new things as well, but nothing had worked so far.

The only thing that actually seemed to help a bit was if somebody mentioned The-Boy-Who-Lived in his presence. This seemed to wake up such strong feelings of hatred that it removed parts of his memory loss. He even at some point remembered how long he was in st. Mungo's , but the day after that revelation he seemed to have forgotten everything again.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her old nemesis. Nobody deserved something like this. Not even a former death eater like Draco Malfoy.

She decided that whatever happened in the past had to stay in the past. She was going to do everything in her power to heal Malfoy.

* * *

"Good morning mister Malfoy, it's good that you're awake. We are assigning you a new healer today."  
A woman dressed in lime green robes stepped through the door of his room. This wasn't his bedroom. Why was he here? Where was he?

"Where am I?" Draco asked the lady.

"You are in st. Mungo's. Do you remember what st. Mungo's is?" the woman asked as if she were talking to a three year old.

Draco scowled at her and sneered "Of course. I'm not a bloody idiot. Why am I here." He looked around and noticed a lot of belongings that had to be his. How long had he been in here?

"You had a terrible accident in the great war with you-know-who. You have been here for over 7 months mister Malfoy." The witch in the lime green robes said as if it were standard talk before doing whatever her job was.

"WHAT! 7 MONTHS?! BUT I FEEL FINE! WHY AM I STILL HERE?!" Draco tried to get out of his hospital bed but the witch pushed him down on his bed and checked his pulse with a wand wave.

"Mister Malfoy," she said, ignoring his outraged questions as if it were standard routine, "could you please tell me what you remember of yesterday?

A little baffled by the question Draco calmed and started thinking. What did he remember of yesterday? He tried to grasp onto something but as soon as a memory entered his mind it seemed to float away. "I remember having yogurt in the morning, but after that nothing comes to mind."

Draco was a little alarmed by this revelation. Why didn't he remember anything except goddamn yogurt? What was happening to him?

"Okay that's great mister Malfoy. I'll bring you your meal in a couple of minutes. In the meantime your new healer will come and introduce herself. Don't stress too much about not knowing the facts of the past few days, the last time you did you injured one of our healers. Just rest a little, alright?" said the witch and without waiting for a response she left Draco's room.

He thought about what he had just heard. It all sounded so familiar to him, like a dejavu, but he couldn't grasp any memories that would confirm these statements. He started panicking a little when another woman entered the room.

She had curly brown hair that circled her face nicely and her hazelnut brown eyes stared uncertain in his direction. Her face looked very delicate between the mass of curls. She was also wearing lime green robes.

"Hi er.. Mister Malfoy. How are you? My name is healer Granger." She quickly changed from nervous looking to professional looking and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"It feels like a dejavu so I must know you." Draco said without acknowledging the hand she still held out for him to shake, "Do I know you?"

The healer looked uncomfortable in is direction and quickly dropped her hand. "Yes we know each other. We were classmates at Hogwarts. Do you remember Hogwarts?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Parts of it," he admitted truthfully ", mostly the halls and the common room. Also, some classes. I'm guessing we weren't in the same house? I think I would've remembered your face if we were."

"No," she said, looking slightly relieved ", no we weren't in the same house. But that doesn't matter now anyway. I'm healer Granger, you may call me Hermione if you'd like."

Hermione. He remembered that name. He used to call her "Granger". Why is that? "Hermione" is much prettier than the name Granger. He remembered walking into the classroom and looking over to her table where she was bending over a piece of parchment, her nose almost touching the page. She looked a little younger but he could still see it was her.

"I remember parts of you Hermione," He said with a smile on his face, "It feels nice to remember something."

* * *

Hermione looked at Malfoy's unfamous smile. He looked different while smiling sincere. Different but better. Almost unrecognizable.

"What things do you remember about me?" She asked, taking out a quill and parchment, ready to scribble down everything.

"I remember you enjoyed studying. You were friends with a redheaded boy right? He was sitting next to you in my memory." His smile lit up his face while he continued talking," And I used to call you Granger. I can't imagine why. Hermione is such a beautiful name."

He looked confused at her for a second. "I don't think I liked you. Why is that? You seem quite likable."

Hermione almost giggled at that statement. If Malfoy had his full memory he would've rather thrown himself off the astronomy tower than ever say these things to her, but here he was, Draco Malfoy, calling her "likable".

"No we weren't particularly friends," she snorted ", but that's in the past, isn't it? Let's get to some more urgent business. I received your file yesterday and I have collected some of my treatment idea's on parchment. I'm quite positive that I will be able to cure you mister Malfoy. Would you like to.."

Malfoy interrupted her, "Please call me Draco. It sounds nicer."

"Err.. Okay.. Draco," She stumbled, saying his first name felt so odd," Would you like to hear some treatment options?"

"No need for that," Draco said, dismissing her offer with a hand wave, "I'm pretty sure I will forget them before you even start the treatment seeing as the only thing I remember of yesterday is eating yogurt." He snorted and looked amused at Hermione's uncomfortable stance.

"Oh, well, in that case I'll just try them out I guess. For now I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'll see you tomorrow mister Mal.. Draco." She walked out of the room and jerked to a stop when she heard Draco's soft voice.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **So please, tell me if you liked this chapter.**

 **I was having some technical difficulties. Apperently I couldn't use st. Mungo's in this chapter. Hopefully it's in there now, if it's not, it's not my fault.. I tried changing it at least 7 times xD.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out how to write Draco. He forgot everything and I figured, Maybe if his father wasn't around to teach him mudbloods are bad, he wouldn't be such a mean guy. So that's why he's kind off sweet I guess. If you hate it, I'm really sorry. I promise he'll get meaner but also sweeter in some way :P.**


	3. Remembering her

**Another chapter. I'm starting school again tomorrow so I'll probably won't update every day like I am doing now. I'm just going to say sorry beforehand.**

 **Have fun reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I think I'm going to ask my boyfriend to buy me the Harry Potter universe so I don't have to bother writing original Disclaimers anymore. But for now, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I have no idea how you cope with him Hermione." Ron said while stealing a kiss "Has he insulted you yet? If he has, I swear I will kill him with my bare hands."

"Ron, Malfoy lost his memory. He is actually quite pleasant to be around. He forgot he hates muggle borns, remember?"

Her boyfriend muttered some insults and she swore she heard something that sounded like "I'm sure he's just faking it". She sighed. Ron always overreacted at things like these. One time a guy told her she dropped her wallet and Ron almost attacked him for flirting with his girlfriend.

She had been dating him for almost a year now, and she had to admit, he was getting quite annoying. At first she found it sweet that he kept telling her about their future together and woke her up every morning with a different song (yes he sung them, no he can't sing). She even liked his protectiveness. But after 6 months it was getting old. She had to keep reminding him that she was actually capable of defending herself. She was a Hermione Granger for Merlin sake, the brains of the golden trio and the first person people thought of when somebody mentioned feminism and equal rights.

Of course this had to do with her campaigns for house elves and her answer to the daily prophet reporter when he asked her if it was hard to compete with two boys. After that interview no reporter ever dared talking to her again in fear of being fired like the last one. It wasn't her intention to get the poor fellow fired, but it wasn't her fault he held a terribly insulting interview..

After 5 months of constantly reminding Ron that she was, in fact, a big girl, she tried to convince herself that she could do this for the rest of her life. She was actually quite successful for a while. She loved Ron, honestly, she just wasn't quite sure in what way anymore.

"You alright Mione? You seem to have dozed off." Ron was looking at her with his familiar puppy dog eyes. She loved him. Of course she loved him. How could she not. They were destined to be together. Right?

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a long day is all. I'm a little tired. Maybe we should just go and sleep." Hermione said in a soft tone. Fingers in her eyes as if she had a headache.

"Sure you're alright? I could get you some pumpkin juice if you'd like?" He was such a sweet guy. How could she ever think of dumping him.

"No it's okay Ron. You should go home. I'll be fine on my own." She stood up and waited for him to follow her.

"Why do you always want me to go home? We've been dating for over a year Hermione. Surely you can handle me sleeping here. It's not like we haven't done any other things. It isn't that big of a step really."

Logically it shouldn't be that big of a step seeing as they had already done everything there was to do in a relationship. But for Hermione it just felt like she was getting a step closer to moving in together and she wasn't sure she wanted that. Not that she never wanted to move in with a guy. She just wasn't sure she wanted that with Ron.

"Maybe some other time," she lied", I just have a headache right now. I'd rather sleep on my own."

He seemed to accept this explanation and threw the blanket aside. "Okay, But I'll be here in the morning to see if you're okay." he said, always stubbornly looking after her.

"Honestly Ron, I'll just take a pepper-up potion. Besides, I have to be at work at 6 in the morning." This seemed to scare him off a little.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll see you at Harry and Ginny's Party Then?"

"Of course Ron" She started gently pushing him to the fireplace.

"Love you Mione" Ron said while stepping into the fireplace with some floo powder.

She gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow Ron." She put no thought into why she wasn't able to return those three simple words.

* * *

"Hello Mister Malfoy, my name is Heale.."

"Healer Granger, Hermione" Malfoy interrupted her.

Her eyes grew bigger and out of disbelief she asked: "Could you say that again?"

"You are Hermione." He simply said "I remember you from yesterday. I also remember I asked you to call me Draco. Could you please call me Draco again?"

"Are you saying you remember yesterday?.. Draco?"Hermione quickly grabbed her parchment and excitedly started scribbling down this new discovery.

"No not everything. Just the parts where I spoke to you or thought about you. Although I do remember why I'm in here." Draco started smiling again and a part of Hermione wanted to take a picture of it and hang it up on her wall. She tried blaming it on the happiness she felt about him remembering things.

"Do you remember other things about your past?" Hermione asked with a pleading voice

"Er.. I remember more about you yes. I remember you had a relationship in your 4th year, I thought it was with a famous wizard because I also remembered seeing a poster of him somewhere." She tried to push the image of her and victor out of her mind. She didn't see it as a mistake, but not really as a relationship either. "I remember you had a cat. I thought it was called crookshanks but please correct me if I am wrong. I also remember you wore a pink dress to a dance I attended as well and I think I was drooling over you."

Her eyes shot up at this comment. She tried to hide her red cheeks behind her parchment. "Drooling over me you said?" She tried to say in her most professional voice although she knew she had failed.

Draco snickered. "Yes drooling over you, but I also remember I wasn't the only one." A cheeky smile appeared on his face.

Hermione didn't recognize the compliment and just kept asking questions. "Is that all you remember?"

"No," He said, "I also remember something odd. Could you tell me if it's real or not?"

"I could try," Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

"I remember you punching me in the nose. Is that a real memory?" Draco actually looked quite confused when Hermione started to laugh this time without trying to stop it.

"Yes," She snickered ", Yes that happened."

"Well I guess I deserved it then." He smiled at her. "Why do I remember all these things?" He asked confused.

"Yesterday I told you I had some idea options. I tried one and I guess it worked. Would you like to hear what it was now Draco?" She asked while beaming with pride. She had already done a better job than the three best healers in the hospital.

"Sure," He said trying to act nonchalant, but she spotted the eagerness in is eyes.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "After you fell asleep yesterday I told you some of my memories of you in the hope you remembered them too. I have to say that I am not disappointed. Your mind even came up with some extra memories on its own. This was just a small test of course, it means that your memories are still in your head somewhere. You just can't access them by yourself. I promise you that I'm going to help you access them." She said. She was so happy that her test worked she almost didn't notice it when Malfoy grabbed her hand. Almost.

"Thank you Hermione. It's great to remember something." He smiled and kept holding her hand.

She felt a little jittery and it felt like somebody was firing spells in her stomach, she must be getting sick again.

Hermione pulled back her hand and attempted to walk out of the room when Malfoy grabbed her arm again. "Please stay Hermione. I like talking to you."

Instead of doing what she normally would've done if she heard Malfoy of all people say this to her and hex him, she sat down beside him. Still trying to figure out why she listened to him, he began talking.

They had such an animated conversation she even forgot she was at work. She even forgot her shift was done. She even forgot her boyfriend was waiting for her at the party of her two best friends.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I think maybe I'm kind of rushing into this Dramione thing. Ron and Hermione aren't going to break up just yet. But The feelings of Draco and Hermione are starting to show I guess. Tell me if you think I'm going to fast with that part.**

 **And tell me what you think of the rest of the chapter while you're at it!**


	4. Grey and Blue

**Sorry it took me so long. I had a severe writers-block. And a lot of stress caused by schoolwork. Have fun reading though.**

 **Disclaimer: Would you even believe me if I told you I did own Harry Potter? I thought so.**

* * *

"Ron.. please.. just talk to me. I'm sorry okay. There will be other party's. It's not like this was a REALLY important one" Hermione sighed. It wasn't her intention to cause a fight. She had tried explaining that she had to work but Ron didn't accept the fact that she had been with Malfoy all night long. She banged on his closed bedroom door once again.

"Ron this is preposterous.. Are you seriously assuming I have feelings for ferret boy?" She had tried alohamora'ing the door multiple times but Ron had seen it coming and had used a magic blocking spell.

"YOU TOLD ME YESTERDAY HE WAS ACTUALLY QUITE NICE TO BE AROUND MIONE, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK." This was actually an improvement seeing that all he said to her before was "go away".

She was once again annoyed by his immature behavior. Even Ginny and Harry understood that she had work to do.

"Ron.. are you daft? This is Malfoy you're talking about. He tormented me for 6 years. Why would I EVER like a guy that tried to ruin my life.." She knew this wasn't true. This "Malfoy" was not the boy that tried to make her life a living hell. This Malfoy was actually quite sweet. This was Draco.

She pushed the thought aside. No he was still the same guy. After a couple of days, months maybe, he would have his full memory again. He would hate her once again and probably never talk to her again.

No matter how much she tried to suppress it, the thought saddened her.  
* klick *. Surprised, Hermione looked at the unlocked door. Did he want her to come in?

Slowly she pushed the door back and looked into the room. Ron was laying on his bed, obviously upset. She even swore his eyes were a tat bit red although Ron would probably deny it. Immediately guilt washed over her. She had been such a terrible girlfriend.

"Ron... I'm so sorry... It was never my intention to make you feel this way.." Hermione walked up to the bed and sat down next to Ron. "You know I love you, right?" Technically, she wasn't lying..

Ron looked up in surprise. "You just said you loved me. You have never said that before Mione."

Now that she thought about it, Ron was right. She didn't feel comfortable saying it before. Why was it that she felt comfortable saying it now.

"No.. I guess I didn't. But I do love you Ron. You must know that." After the second time she voiced it, it felt like she meant it. But not in the way a girlfriend should mean it towards her boyfriend. It felt like loving a brother. Why was she suddenly so sure she couldn't spend a lifetime with Ron. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ron hugged her. "I'm, sorry I overreacted. I know it's your job. I should be a supportive boyfriend."

She felt awfull. She totally forgot about Ron because she was talking to Malfoy of all people. If she really didn't want things to end up badly with Ron, maybe she should be a bit more devoted to their relationship. She stood him up for Malfoy for Merlin sake.

"It's not your fault Ron. It's my fault. I should've just left. You are more important to me than work will ever be." She really hoped this was the truth." Do you want to go drink something in the leaky cauldron? My treat, to make it up to you."

* * *

"Thank you Mione, I'm glad we got to spend time together today. I hardly see you these days. Sometimes in the evenings but you're always so busy studying or working."

Ron had also ordered something to eat. She said it was okay because she had expected he would. When you say "Let's drink something" all Ron hears is "there will be food."

"Yeah I know Ron, but you know I really want this job to work out for me, right?" Hermione didn't get why she was trying to fix everything so badly. She had just realized she liked Ron as a friend. Why did she still try so anxiously to fix things, was there more to it?

Ron hummed in agreement and understanding and proceeded stuffing his face. In the moment of silence Hermione's mind drifted to Draco. He was so sweet yesterday. He had listened to her and showed her the respect Ron never seemed to grasp. He knew she was capable of defending herself. They actually had fun. Who knew Hermione Granger would ever have a fun conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Apparently Ron had been talking. She figured it must have been about quidditch so she just nodded in agreement. Ron never sensed it when Hermione didn't like a subject. She couldn't help but think how skilled Draco was at that.

She almost fell of her seat when she realized she had been calling him Draco in her head. What was happening to her. She quickly excused herself and walked over to the lavatory until she bumped into somebody.

"Hello Hermione," a familiar voice greeted "I see you also have a day off." Draco Malfoy smiled at her and her heartbeat accelerated.

"Draco? You shouldn''t be out of the hospital! What are you doing here?" Hermione started dragging him out of Ron's sight. Not that Ron would've seen him seeing he was still busy playing the single version of chubby bunny.

"Don't worry Hermione. I am here with Healer Noster. She says it's good for me to see apparently past familiar environments once in a while. It'll maybe bring up some memories." Draco smiled sheepishly at her. "I had fun yesterday. I can't believe I remember. I remember everything since you walked into my life Hermione. This must mean something."

"That I'm a fantastic healer perhaps," Hermione giggled, "I have been using a spell on you that I used on my parents once. I found it somewhere in an ancient book and I figured maybe it'd work on you. It doesn't bring your old memories back. It just keeps you from forgetting new ones."

Once again Hermione's face turned a little red and she beamed with pride. "I think they'll probably even let you leave the hospital and come back for treatments if this keeps on working."

"Thank you Hermione" Draco said with a serious face. She just then noticed his eyes. They were a lovely shade of Grey and blue. They looked like they could see right through her "You look beautiful by the way."  
And with that he walked off.

Hermione felt like she was nailed to the ground. After what felt like hours she finally snapped out of it. She must have heard it wrong.

She rejoined Ron and after their dinner she owled Ginny to ask if she could come by. After 10 minutes or so she got an owl back saying

 _Anytime Mione,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

"Hey Gin. Is Harry home?" Ginny and Harry had been living together in Goderics hollow since the war so most of the time when she came to see Ginny, they sent him away to go occupy Ron.

"No he's still at work. What's wrong? Your letter sounded quite urgent." Ginny shot her a worried look and sat down on the couch, dragging Hermione with her.

"You probably know my first patient issue's right?" Hermione asked hoping Harry told his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Harry mentioned them. What did Malfoy do?" Ginny said with a knowing look.

"Err... It's not something that he did really. It's just..." What was the issue exactly? It's not like something happened between them. What did she come here for?

"The night I wasn't at your party I talked to Malfoy, and it kind of clicked and Ron and I don't click that much I find him annoying and we can't be together Ginny! We can't be. I'm freaking out Ginny." She kept on rambling without any pause.

"Mione, are you sure? I think you're just tired from all the late working times. You shouldn't make hasty decisions. You shouldn't jump to conclusions just because you had a nice talk with Malfoy. You're just in a very stressful situation right now. Don't worry about it too much Mione."

Hermione thought about what Ginny said. She was right. She was just over thinking this. "Thank you Ginny. You're right. I'm just a little stressed out is all. I think I'll go home and just sleep for a while. Bye Ginny." She hugged er friend and apparated inside her apartment.

She jumped on top of her bed and fell asleep right away. Her dreams were filled with Grey and blue eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I actually had no idea what to do with this chapter. I'm really sorry if it's severely** **disappointing** **. After all I'm (obviously) not J.K. Rowling.**

 **Please review.**


	5. New treatment

**I'm sorry I'm neglecting the story. I'm very busy with school. I promise I'll finish it but I can't promise the time it'll take. It's a short chapter because it's very late right now but I'll write another one tomorrow to follow this one, it's already sort of typed out but I'm not quite content with it yet. I''l post it tomorrow. Have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm guessing you already know what I'm about to say but I'll say it again just to be clear. I don't own the Harry Potter universe** **.**

* * *

He knew the woman was annoyed by him but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "When will she be back?"

"Mister Malfoy, Healer Granger has more important things to do right now. As I recall she is in a meeting so could you please, for Merlin's sake, stop asking me where she is."

"Only if you tell me when she'll be here." Draco stubbornly looked at the Healer who was fixing up the bed in his new room. His condition was improving rabidly so it wasn't necessary to keep him in the contained section. He was allowed to go out on his own once a week now, so that was something to look forward to. The downside was that he didn't have to be supervised that often anymore by healers, especially Hermione.

"Okay, your bed is done. You may go everywhere on this floor as long as you're here on meal times. Bye Mister Malfoy." The healer quickly left the room making it impossible for Draco to react.

He sat down on his bed. Every time someone passed the room he looked up. He knew he hoped it was Hermione, on her way to visit him. He had really started to like her. He had no idea if it was as a friend, or maybe more.

The past few weeks had been amazing. The best part about it was that he remembered everything. Hermione was skilled at memory spells because she had to use them with her parents after the war. She had told him all about it. She had also told him about the way he was while they were at school. It was difficult for him to understand why he would hate someone as sweet and beautiful as Hermione, but he was glad to know more about himself.

After approximately 2 hours of looking at the door Draco fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **"** There you are Draco. I've been waiting for your return. Sit down please."_

 _Mortified by the familiar voice Draco turned around to see the dark lord sitting in his living room. He knew what he had done. He was sure of it. Instead of doing what he was told Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort._

 _"What are you doing here." He asked, trying not to let his voice shake._

 _"How.. endearing. You really think you can win from me Draco?" Voldemort started laughing, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I thought you knew better Draco. Expelliarmus. Now sit down if you will."_

 _Draco sat down across Voldemort. He patiently waited for him to speak while searching the room for useful objects._

 _"So. Should I tell you where you've been or do you want to share it yourself?"_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about.. My Lord." He stuttered the last part. It didn't feel right anymore._

 _"Oh I think you do Draco. Your dearest aunt Bellatrix just spotted you at the house. Care to explain yourself?"_

 _"It wasn't me. She must have made a mistake."_

 _ **"** I think not Draco. And I think you should pay for what you've done."_

 _Voldemort stood up and Draco's panic level reached a new high. He had no wand. Nothing to defend himself with. He was completely vulnerable._

 _"Don't worry Draco. I won't kill you. You are very useful to me. You won't even notice what I'll do to you."_

 _He started casting a spell. Draco was trapped in his chair. He couldn't move. Slowly he felt the memory of the last day fade away. He tried to hold on to it but it was useless. The spell was too strong._

 _"Goodnight Draco." Said a familiar voice._

 _He tried to respond but his consciousness started fading away until all he saw was emptiness._

* * *

 **"** Okay, so we know that the memory loss is caused by a charm, a very strong one. His memories are still in there somewhere. They are just blocked. The spell is keeping them in. I'm guessing it wasn't from our normal spell books so that's why the other treatments didn't work. This is dark magic we're dealing with. I think we'll have to look into some old books. I own and read some of them, there's a spell I'd like to discuss."

She was sitting at the top of a large table. Six people were staring at her. She had asked for reinforcements because they had so much research to do. She accio'd the books she wanted to use from her bag and stocked them on the table.

"They might be useful. We already know the spell we use so he's able to contain his memories, but there's an addition to that one."

Hermione grabbed the book and opened it at the marked page. She had done a lot of research the past few weeks. She hardly saw any of her friends except for Ginny and Draco. She started seeing him as a friend a couple of weeks ago. It had become a habit for her to stay late and talk to him.

"So instead of just blocking the effects of the spell so that the patient doesn't forget more we can now retrieve some memories too. It works like this. He remembers it from the last day he forgot to the first day of his life. The addition is that we can now retrieve from the last memory he forgot. At first we will only retrieve memories from the hospital. It'll go at the same pace as he remembers the present. If he remembers this day he will remember a day that he forgot. If he remembers an hour now, he will remember an hour he forgot. Slowly we will learn what caused the memory loss, but until then we shouldn't stop doing research. Of course it'll slowly fix itself but it will take years, seeing he forgot his entire life except for his name. There might be a better way, but for now I think this is the best way to go. I'd like you all to read a bit about the spell and practice it, I copied the book so you can all read it too."

She handed out the copies to her colleagues and stuffed it back in her bag.

"The other books you can lend, look into those too for useful material, I have a few at home so I'll be reading too. You may take the day off to start the research. I will cast the spell on the patient today to see if it works properly. Good luck, I hope we will find some useful things."

Her colleagues left the room. She couldn't help but be relieved. She was never good at being "the leader". Harry always kindly took that roll. Of course she was the brains, but leading wasn't really one of her quality's.

Hermione sat down and made a couple of notes for the next meeting. She couldn't concentrate. After she told Ron she loved him, things had gone down hill for them. She couldn't convince herself like she used to. She had tried avoided him as much as she could but he started to notice her absence. Eventually they talked about it. She tried being as honest as possible. They didn't break up but she felt it was coming close.

She stood up and walked towards Draco's room. Maybe he knew what to do about this.

* * *

 **Personally, i really hate this capter. I'm sorry if you guys do too. Please review though! Let me know what to change.**


End file.
